


Parallels

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Endverse, Kissing, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Parallels, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers, lying together frozen in a field, aching to find something they lost and broke too many years ago to keep count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

They stand there, watching each other. Waiting. Neither wants to move first, be the first to strike the blow, drive the other down. Too many blows have been struck already, too many accusations made, too much hate in the waters between them. They can’t fix it, this relationship, but neither wants to be the first to make it worse.

In the end, they both move at the same time. Wings outspread, arms reaching forward, faces twisted into ugly snarls. They’re at each other’s necks in less than half a second, on the floor in a brawling, shrieking pile in less. Wings unfurling towards the sky, pinned in the mud, shedding feathers, Grace building and throbbing like a heartbeat in the still chests of their vessels.

They both freeze at the same time, too. Neither’s sure why they do it - guilt, sense-memory and regret, the mutual screams of  _Sam_ _!_ and  _Dean!_  from inside their vessels at the same moment. Their memories of Grace-against-Grace, laughter and praises and hallelujahs and heavenly bliss,  _you’re so beautiful_ and  _don’t ever change_  and  _we’ll be together forever I swear_ ; the vessels’ memories of skin-against-skin and curses and promises and  _love you_ and  _never gonna let you go_  and  _don’t you fucking dare do that to me again_.

Two brothers, lying together frozen in a field, aching to find something they lost and broke too many years ago to keep count, their bodies crying for contact, for more, for a cessation of the violence and the soft slide of rough skin against skin so similar to their own. Cries for sex and blood and sweat and tears, for physical absolution of the sins they’ve committed against each other, in each other’s name, in the name of their father.

It’s a story both archangels are intimately familiar with.

"…Michael," whispers Lucifer eventually, eyes locked on his brother’s. His tongue snakes out, runs along his lips.  
"Lucifer," murmurs Michael, his hand loosing its hold on Lucifer’s hair, running through the over-long strands of it.

"Brother," they say at almost the same time, voices a hollow echo before the desperation takes over and their mouths meet somewhere in the middle, hot and wet and needy, and when their mouths part and their lips touch, the breath of the other tastes like forgiveness.


End file.
